Merrill
} |name = Merrill |image = Merrill Portrait.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Elf |class = Mage |specialization = Dalish Pariah |title = Marethari's First |location = Dalish Camp - (Origins) Sundermount - (Dragon Age II) |voice = Erin Matthews - (Origins) Eve Myles - (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} '''Merrill' is an elven mage and a temporary companion to the Dalish elf Warden during the Dalish Elf Origin and a companion and romance option for a male or femalePriestly, Chris. "Dragon Age 2 Romances confirmed". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-02-15. Hawke in Dragon Age II."Merrill Official Character Reveal" Retrieved 2011-02-11. Background Pre-Game Merrill was born to the Alerion clan, which wandered the hills of Nevarra. She was the third child of the clan with the ancient gift (magic) born to her- when the next Arlathvenn (gathering of clans) occurred, she was given to the Sabrae clan to be the First to Keeper Marethari. Dragon Age: Origins Merrill is the First, or apprentice, of the clan's Keeper, Marethari. She is interested in recovering the elves' lost lore and possesses some knowledge of the elves' old magic. You first meet her during the Dalish Elf origin story. Dragon Age II The Keepers of the Dalish are the masters of ancient lore and guardians of old secrets. Merrill can recite all of known elven history and navigate the Fade… but has very little experience with the world or even her own people. Now in a foreign land, surrounded by dangers on all sides, Merrill must find help for her clan. Whatever the cost. Following the events of the Dalish elf origin, Merrill kept a fragment of the Eluvian to cleanse it of its taint. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Romance A Romance with Merrill will require 50% friendship/rivalry by act 2, also like every other romance flirting is important, flirt at least once before or during the Questioning Beliefs mid-point relationship conversation in Act 2. You may not get the flirt option if you do not have enough friendship/rivalry. After the Questioning Beliefs has finished, Merrill will visit the Hawke Estate in the evening if her friendship/rivalry level remains at least 50% or more, Flirt with her to initiate the romance and invite her to move in with the PC. Then max out her friendship/rivalry to 100% and do her companion quest and give her both gifts to complete the romance. If there is a successful romance, she may end up being kidnapped by Grace in Act 3. Provided she survives everything, she does give Hawke a kiss during the final battle. In the epilogue Varric will state that due to circumstances after the fight between the Templars and Mages they all had to leave the Champion's side, "Except Merrill of course." Note: There are Chronological Bugs with Merrill's Romance in Act 3 during the questline "A New Path" where the dialogue after killing the demon-possessed Marethari plays before the "A New Path" line starts. These seem to be related to approval; keeping her Friendship/Rivalry in the 50-70 range going into Act 3 can prevent the bug (taking her along to destroy a few of Tarohne's tomes is a good way to control this on the Friendship path). Also if Hawke has sex with Isabela BUT doesn't choose to romance her, then starts romancing Merrill, everything will still function properly and you will still get the final kissing scene and achievement. However, in the epilogue cutscene, Varric will say "… all except Isabela" (or both names simultaneously) which indicates a bug, as it should be only Merrill, unless Hawke had accepted Isabela's offer of joining her on her ship, in which case Varric saying "… all except Isabela" is correct. (Confirmed above bug occurs by saying "What about Merrill?" to Isabela's offer on PS3 and 360) The following quests have flirtation dialog options with Merrill Act 1: Welcome Home Act 2: Mirror Image, Back From Sundermount, Questioning Beliefs Friendship You can typically gain Friendship Points with Merrill by: 1.) Siding with the Mages or the Elves in quests. 2.) Choosing options that favor blood magic. 3.) By being agreeable to her in conversation. Listed below are some specific ways to earn Merrill's friendship. (Confirmed). An Errant Letter Keeping Thrask's secret: Enemies Among Us The final conversation with Cullen in the Gallows Courtyard can earn up to +20 friendship points. In the beginning of the conversation, respond "Not all mages are like that" and you will receive . Later in the conversation, choose the response "You're wrong" and you will receive . Finders Keepers Attempt to trick the guards at Woodrow's Warehouse: Magistrate's Orders Choosing to kill Keldar: Shepherding Wolves Accept the quest from Sister Petrice: ; Refuse to hand Ketojan over: Tranquility Promise not to harm Anders: . Wayward Son Choosing to let Feynriel go free: Visiting the Gallows with Fenris in the party will initiate a dialogue amongst your party members. If Merrill is present, choose the "It is wrong to oppress Mages" option: Act 2: Forbidden Knowledge Choose to use or take each evil tome in the sidequest: for each tome not destroyed while Merrill is in the party Night Terrors Tell Marethari that you will not kill Feynriel: }} Rivalry Rivalry with Merrill can generally be earned by siding with the templars or the Circle or by being contrary in conversation. Below are some specific ways to earn Merrill's rivalry. Wayward Son Convince Feynriel to go the Circle: Welcome Home "Don't Thank Me": Act 2: Wooden Halla Give Merril the Halla statuette bought from Master Ilen at Sundermount and respond in a negative fashion.: Forbidden Knowledge Destroy each evil tome in the sidequest: for each tome destroyed while Merrill is in the party Mirror Image Refuse to do the quest. The quest will still be available, though. Tell Merrill that Pol ran away from her because he is a Coward,(aggressive option), after defeating the varterral. Back from Sundermount After NOT giving the arulin'holm to Merrill (as the Keeper requests); Tell Merrill that you are trying to help her (agreeable tactful option), or that she can't complete the mirror (wry, humourous or witty option): You get for either of these. Telling Merrill you don't trust her with the tool (aggressive option) instead, only nets you . Act 3: A New Path Telling the rest of her clan that you will take responsibility for Merrill's actions: }} Armor In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear but you can upgrade it. Armor is upgraded by purchasing the upgrade item from a vendor or finding it in your travels, your companion armor will automatically upgrade as soon as you receive the item. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Her armor has four slots available for upgrades. Merrill's armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: *Act 2: Robes By Jean Luc Hightown: Samite Lining. (Gives Merrill an extra rune slot.) *Act 2: Ilen's Crafts Sundermount: Carved Ironwood Buttons. (+40 health) *Act 2: Top of Sundermount's Graveyard Path Sundermount: Silver-Threaded Dalish Embroidery. (+20 health regeneration rate) *Act 3: Found during her quest A New Path: Halla Horn Buckles. An alternate armor is automatically equipped after romancing Merrill with either full friendship or rivalry, possibly referencing the fact that with Hawke's assistance she is now able to afford new armor and clothing. It is a set of silver/white chain-mail with plate shoulder and elbow pads and leather robes with a light blue sash around her waist. This armor is called 'Raiments of the Dalish Pariah' and replaces her previous armor set, 'Vestments of the First'. Interestingly, if she is wearing 'Raiments of the Dalish Pariah' and is kidnapped in Act 3, she will be seen wearing 'Vestments of the First' when you go to save her. The change from a green outfit to a white one may be a subtle reference to Link in the 'Legend of Zelda' games. Initial statistics (Origins) Class: Mage Specialization: N/A Starting spells/skills: Herbalism, Combat Tactics Mage: Arcane Bolt Primal: Flame Blast, Flaming Weapons Entropy: Weakness Initial Gear (Origins) Talent Trees *Elemental *Primal *Spirit *Arcane *Entropy *Dalish Pariah (specialization) Quotes * (Approaching the Qunari Compound)"They're so big and grim! What do you suppose would happen if I tickled one of them ?" * "It’s a Keeper’s job to remember, even the dangerous things." * "Why do they call this a brothel? Does it have something to do with broth?" * (To Hawke) "If you were Dalish, our people would have a kingdom by now. ... And half of Thedas would be attacking us. So maybe things worked out for the best." * Hawke (to Fenris): "Merrill's quite capable of handling herself." * Merrill: "I am? I mean - yes, of course I am!" * "By the Dread Wolf! Why is my house always a mess when people are here? It's clean sometimes, I swear." * (Isabela): "Aveline. If you shove your thumb up his ass, I win." * (Merrill) "Ew!" * '' (Hawke): ''(to Aveline) "You never mentioned how your three week honeymoon in Orlais went." * '' (Aveline)'' "I know" * '' (Merril)'' "Then how did it go? Oh.. 'giggles' " * (Miner): "...but don't go that way, there's a huge dragon!" * (Merrill - to Hawke): "Are we gonna go that way? I've never seen a huge dragon before." (If you brought Merrill along the "Finders Keepers" quest at the dock and Hawke is more sarcastic and you have chosen the "Fire!" option when confronting the warehouse guards) * (Guard): Shit! A fire could destroy the loot. We have to check! * (Merrill): But there's not really a fire, is there? * (Hawke): No, Merrill. It's a trick. * (Merrill): Oh! That's very clever, then! * (the guards attacked the party) * (Merrill to Aveline): That's silly! A dowry only matters if you're courting him! * (Aveline): Merrill... * (Merrill): You're courting him! * (inside the Hanged Man tavern) "Isabela said the next time we came here, she would teach me to do something called... "body shots"?" * "If you hadn't come to Sundermount that day... I can't imagine where I'd be now." * (Merrill): "Pol... what was he thinking. He acted like I was a monster." * (Fenris): "You are a monster." * (Isabela): "You're not helping." * (Fenris): "Good." * (Merrill): "Does all this feel like a dream to you, too?" * (Hawke): "In a moment, I'll look down and discover I'm not wearing any pants." * (Merrill): *giggles* "The Champion of Kirkwall, going into battle naked. Why don't I ever have that dream?" * (Merrill): More demons. Feynriel's dreams draw them like pastries draw Varric. Dialogue Relationship with Companions * Merrill likes Anders and his love for cats, but they have strong disagreements about blood magic due to Merrill's apparent naive outlook on it. In party banter after Anders' companion quest in Act 2, Merrill can point out that Anders has done much worse than she has through him agreeing to be Justice's/Vengeance's host. * Merrill likes Aveline even though Aveline keeps distant. Aveline does warm up to her later, though. * Merrill and Bethany are interested in each other's pasts and share a love for baby animals. * Merrill is curious about Fenris, as he is a Tevinter elf who has no interest in the Dalish. * Merrill likes Carver and thinks she misses the (non-existent) flirting in his comments. * Merrill and Isabela are close friends, even though most of the things Isabela says goes over her head. The latter treats Merrill like a younger sister. * Merrill and Sebastian are very friendly and seem very playful about the others beliefs. * Merrill and Varric share a father-daughter relationship, with Varric nicknaming her "Daisy" and showing a deep amount of concern for her well-being. Party banter shows that Varric gave her a ball of twine to use so that she wouldn't get lost due to her penchant for wandering. Banter in Act 3 shows that she still has the ball, with Varric telling her to keep it after she tries giving it back. Another banter subtly reveals that Varric pays off the Lowtown gangs to leave Merrill alone should she take walks at night, while he also bribes most of the gardeners in Hightown to stay quiet when Merrill picks flowers out of other peoples' gardens. Merrill's codex entry for the years between Act 2 and Act 3 shows that she never left her house much after fixing the Eluvian, Varric took to having produce delivered to her. Gallery Dalish elf.jpg|Merrill in Dragon Age: Origins Merrill concept art.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age II Merrill 02.png|Merrill fighting Templars Hawkeandmerrill.jpg|Hawke & Merrill DAMerrilarmor.jpg|Merril's romance armor Trivia * Mary Kirby wrote Merrill for Dragon Age II.Kirby, Mary. "Merrill Appreciation Thread". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-10. * According to David Gaider, Eve Myles was last on the list of "actors I specifically asked for and got on the first try".Gaider, David. "Merrill Appreciation Thread". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-11. * Merrill means shining sea in Irish Gaelic. * If you compare Merrill's face from Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II, you can see there is a slight difference in her facial tattoos and eye color. * In comparison to the other Dalish elves in Dragon Age II, who speak with Irish accents, Merrill speaks with a pronounced Welsh accent. This might be further indication of how distant Merrill is from her clan. * Merrill and Fenris often argue during party banter due to her curious nature and Fenris's reluctance to be considered as one of the people. He often tells her to mind her own business among other harsh lashings. *Merrill's talent, Stone's Throw may be related to Velanna's ability to disappear and reappear by being shrouded in roots. *If you're romancing Merrill, when you examine the handprints near the chandelier, instead of Sandal, Merrill will be said to have been swinging on it. *Merrill looks up to Isabela like a big sister, telling her that she wished her life was as exciting as hers to which Isabela responds by telling her she doesn't and she deserves better. * If you give Merrill the Halla Statuette bought from Master Ilen's store in Act II, it will be on display on the table beside the door to her home in Act III. Notes * During the Dalish Origin in Dragon Age: Origins, some players may want to take Merrill's mage robes before leaving for Ostagar (remove them before speaking to Duncan in the cave, as she will be removed from the party after this dialogue). They are useful either as clothing for Morrigan later on, or as selling fodder for the Quartermaster. Bugs In all the versions of Dragon Age II, at the beginning of Act 2, a bug can occur in which Merrill's companion quest "Mourning" appears in the journal as complete. This appears to be triggered by taking your sibling into the deep roads and having them contract the taint. However, this only affects the "Mourning" dialogue. All other quests in Act 2 appear to function as normal, and it has been confirmed that this does not affect the romance. Hawke merely needs 50% friendship/rivalry in Act II, and to flirt whenever possible. In Dragon Age II after her personal quest The New Path, it may happen for the sad ending that she is stuck to your party, being locked forever. This can be fixed by either taking another quest where a party member is locked in, such as Sebastian's "Faith", or by returning home to the Hawke estate. Both methods will remove all current party members, restoring Merrill's unlocked status. During Act 3, the conversation involving Merrill's reaction to the end of A New Path may become available even before you start the quest, where she is upset by the death of her clan's Keeper. It occurs regardless of romance status. There have been some reports of an inability to gain friendship/rivalry points with Merrill. The cause is currently unknown. (It may have to do with flirting with Merrill when you first visit her home. Just try to be friendly or mean to her, depending on what you wish.) There is a more trivial bug: during Act 3, Merrill will use her Cave dialogue in her own house when a conversation is not available. It is amusing hearing her mention she doesn't like it in her own home. After consorting Merrill about the death of the clan, the Eluvian disappears from her home in Lowtown. There have been some cases where, during the sex scene between her and Hawke, some graphical issues occur. Such reports claim that the two characters abrutly show up standing idly at the entrance to the Hawke estate, both in their intimate attire. The dialogue wheel, however, is still present and choosing any option will promptly fix the bug, placing the characters in their proper place and the scene will proceed normally. References External links * Short story on Merrill in Dragon Age II Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves Category:Dalish elves Category:Magi Category:Temporary companions Category:Apostates Category:Nevarrans